


Bite-Sized Ficlet: Citizen Snips

by Immorticon



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Short, greentext, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immorticon/pseuds/Immorticon
Summary: Originally written: October 27, 2016Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O58q19dH8F4





	Bite-Sized Ficlet: Citizen Snips

>Lori sits down on the couch, casting a brief glance at Lincoln beside her.  
>In his underwear, reading another dumb comic.  
>She fiddles with her phone as Lincoln reads, sneaking a couple peeks at him every now and again.  
>The two sit together in silence.  
>Their hips almost touching.  
>Then, with catlike grace and snakelike stealth, her left arm slowly reaches over.  
>"Pinch," she whispers under her breath.  
>Lincoln jolts with a startled yell at the sudden nip.  
>His head whips around to glare her.  
>She nonchalantly reads a text from Bobby.  
>Slowly, his stare shifts back to his comic, and with a grumble is quickly back into rhythm.  
>A few more minutes pass in silence.  
>"Pinch," she whispers again, the tiniest hint of a grin starting to crack through her facade.  
>Lincoln yells again, this time from being nipped in the rib.  
>"Lori! Stop it!" he yells.  
>"Stop what?" she asks, looking at him quizzically.  
>"Stop pinching me!" he snaps, his face starting to rose up.  
>Lori's eyebrows shoot up.  
>"Pinch?" she asks softly.  
>Her hand darts out before he can react, pinching him in the tummy before retreating.  
>"AH! LORI!"  
>Lori raises her hand, twitching her finger and thumb.  
>"I...I like to pinch," she whispers gently.  
>Another attack.  
>Another scream.  
>He's too slow to slap her hands away.  
>And she doesn't let up, pinching him all over.   
>He gets more and more frustrated, until with a furious yell he stomps off to his room.  
>"Not even little pinch?" Lori calls after him.  
>"SHUT UP!"  
>With his departure, the living room is silent again.  
>Lori watches the doorway expectantly.  
>Then she slides over to where her little brother was so cruelly expelled from.  
>With a happy sigh, she turns on the TV and cranes her head back.  
>"Best seat in the room."


End file.
